The Oddest of Weddings
by Hendrixson
Summary: I'm taking a sabbatical and working on a re-write. I rushed into this story and the result was a terrible, immature, and lazily thrown together waste of time. I like the plot and will continue it whenever I am able to give it a complete do-over. Thank you for your kind patience, and have a good day.
1. Just Four Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the picture. These wonderful characters are in no way mine. I just enjoy writing about them. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So welcome to my second story! It's going to be a lot shorter than the last, considering I'm still working on another much longer story. It'll be a while before it's posted though, and I figured this might tie you over until then. Yes this is a sequel to Not What She Expected. If you're new to my work I recommend you read the last one, but it's not needed if you'd rather not. And all apologies in advance for the short introductory chapters, I promise the future installments will be longer. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Other Note: I'm American. And I'm not all that familiar with honorifics. So the only ones that will be used are _chan _and _kun. _I don't want to get into all that _san _and _sama_ business. Friends of the same gender will just use names. Close friends and significant others of the opposite gender will be the only ones using honorifics. Just had to clear it up now because I really don't want to confuse anyone here. 

** Chapter One:**

** Just Four Days**

"Hinata-chan, you do know that I love you right?" A blond asked as he tapped an impatient foot.

"Of course." She replied in a soft tone, averting her gaze from the catalog propped open in her lap to look at him. She raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you understand that what I'm about to say is not meant to hurt your feelings in any way, right?"

"What are you getting at, Naruto-kun?" The tapping of his foot got louder as she flipped a page.

"We're getting married in four days. So _why _haven't you picked a dress yet!?" His voice raised as he continued. "We spent over two years carefully planning every little detail, yet you still can't pick what you're wearing?"

"I'm sorry, everyone in Konoha is waving pretty dresses in my face!" She exclaimed. "It's the Hokage's wedding, and everyone wants their dress to be worn. As soon as I pick one, a nice elderly woman hands me one that's twice as beautiful!"

"I know." He sighed. "So much has happened since I proposed. The war, Tsunade's death, me becoming Hokage. Running a village _and _planning a wedding is just so... troublesome." The Hyuuga couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh come on, now you sound like Shikamaru." She stood and placed her hands in his. "I know it's been difficult on us. But in four days, we'll be married. All of this stress will be worth it, I promise."

"This is why I love you." He leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips could meet, the door swung open abruptly. Shikamaru leaned against the door frame and rolled his eyes as the couple quickly stepped away from each other. "What is it, Shikamaru?"

"It can wait." He muttered, "Not trying to interrupt anything. Although next time, you should perhaps consider that you do have a private bedroom, Lord Hokage."

"No, it's fine." Hinata frowned when Naruto stepped even farther away. "Do you have news?"

"Yes, but it's not necessarily important." Shikamaru drummed his fingers against the smooth wood of the door. "It has to do with Hinata's wedding dress." His eyes widened when Hinata suddenly perked up.

"What about my dress?" She asked suddenly.

"Well Temari thinks she might have found one that suits you. She said that it-" Shikamaru was cut off when Hinata barreled past him. "Huh. Troublesome." Naruto laughed and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Was that all?"

"You're the Hokage now, Naruto. Of course that isn't all." The Hokage groaned at the reminder. "Rest easy, it's still not important. Kiba just wants to know the date of your bachelor party."

"We had that last year." Naruto reminded him.

"No, we had a fake bachelor party before your first wedding date. Then the wedding got pushed back. Multiple times. Kiba insists we have the real thing, now that everything has fallen into place and this wedding can finally happen."

"Just days before my wedding? Isn't that..."

"Inconvenient? Yes it is. It's your call though. I know Temari insisted on doing the same for Lady Hinata,"

"Of course Temari wants to celebrate. Remember Kankuro's party? Before the war?" The two couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"The one where I got set on fire? Yes, I sadly remember." Shikamaru noticed a sudden shift in Naruto's demeanor.

"It seems so far away now, doesn't it?" A sigh accompanied the question. "So much has changed since then."

"Some changes were for the better. Now stop dwelling in the past, I have a lot of paperwork for you to fill out. Hokage's duties, after all." Shikamaru's lips upturned into a smile at the sight of Naruto hanging his head and sighing.

"Bring it in, Shizune." He grumbled.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Naruto." Shikamaru growled at his friend. "Being your attendant doesn't make me Shizune."

"Oh, you're right." The blond grinned. "You get deducted a few points. I don't have a pig for you to look after yet."

"Go to hell, Lord Hokage."

**Author's Note: Like I said, sorry for the shortness. Lengthier chapters coming soon. So allow me to explain for a second how this story is going to be laid out, because it's a lot different than my last one. The first chapter (this one) and the last chapter will be in typical third-person. However, the events surrounding Naruto and Hinata will be told in first-person through the eyes of the two. The next chapter will be in Hinata's POV. The one after in Naruto's. Then Hinata's, then Naruto's, and so on and so forth until we reach the end. So thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! Your feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading, and as always, have a wonderful day! **

**- Hendrixson **


	2. Temari The Miracle Worker

**Author's Note: And here's the next chapter! Decided to release it early, because I can't just leave it on a little over one thousand words. So like I said previously, this story will from now on be told in first-person. If that upsets you, I apologize. But if you read my last story, you know that I do everything for a reason. This way I can get deeper into the characters, something I felt I just couldn't do last time. So please enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

** Chapter Two:**

** Temari The Miracle Worker**

_Hinata's POV:_

Un-ladylike? Sure. You could most definitely say that. It certainly wasn't the most formal thing for the Hokage's wife and honored head of the Hyuuga clan to be charging across the village, terrifying pedestrians and running as fast as two legs would allow. But, it's what I was doing.

There's an obvious explanation. I needed a wedding dress. It seems so cliché, so typically girly, but years had passed and the most important event in my life had so far been missing the most important article of clothing. If Shikamaru wasn't lying, and Temari wasn't lying, I would finally be ready. Huh, now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have assumed that my friends were so honest. But, it was too late to think and I had traveled too far to stop.

"Hinata?" I heard a familiar voice call as I rushed past. I turned my head in time to see locks of pink hair, but didn't stop to chat.

"Dress!" Was all I called back at her. I hoped she would understand, I certainly didn't want to seem rude. I'm the bride-to-be though, right? Certainly that gives me reason to get a bit snappy if need be. I heard her giggle before I turned the corner that would eventually take me to the home of Shikamaru and his wife. Temari had moved to Konoha permanently after her wedding, which ironically happened before mine despite Shikamaru proposing months after Naruto did.

Continuing my trend of seeming impoliteness, I frantically slapped an open hand against the door upon my arrival. "Temari!" I panted, underestimating how out of breath my sprint had left me. "Temari, answer the door!" Much to my relief, the barrier between me and what I assumed to be the perfect dress was opened.

"Hey, what's up Sexy?" She greeted my with the annoyingly overused nickname. I thought of reprimanding her, but instead walked in.

"So where is it?" I couldn't help but jump to the question. I was quivering in anticipation, my eyes darting around the room hoping to find a hint of the white attire.

"Where is what?" I knew she was teasing me. Her smug grin gave it away.

"Don't make me beg, Temari."

"Alright, alright. It's not here yet, but it's been reserved just for you." She told me.

"So it's not here?" My heart sank a little. "I thought it would be here when I arrived."

"Oh, totally. I have the ability to make dream dresses appear at will. Nothing ever needs to get made, or reserved, or sold. Nope, I'm Temari the magical wedding miracle worker."

"Cut it out with the sarcasm." I couldn't help but smile.

"I do have a sketch that the designer gave me of what it looks like though." She grinned when the sparkle returned to my eyes. "Want to see it?"

"Of course!" I squeaked. "Please please please please, _please_ show me!" Her smile widened as I clasped my hands together.

"So much for not begging, eh?" She left the room for a moment. When she returned with a small scroll in her hand, I couldn't help but caper about.

"Let me see!" Without permission I snatched the object and quickly opened it.

"So what do you think?" Temari asked as she peered over my shoulder. "A friend of mine from Suna is making it as we speak."

"Temari it's..." I was at a loss for words. I could just imagine what the finished project would look like.

"Well come on, do you like it?" Rather than respond, I simply turned around and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you so much!" I said as she squirmed out of the embrace.

"Don't hug me, you know I'm not touchy." Despite the order she was still smiling as I resumed staring at the sketch in awe. "There's a bit of a downside though."

"What is it?" I asked. I could care less, a dress that perfect was worth anything to me.

"We'll have to go to Suna and pick it up." She winced when I snapped my head around.

"We what?"

"It'll take too long for it to be made and sent over here. If you want it before your wedding day, we'll have to leave and pick it up ourselves."

"But what if something happens and we don't make it back in time?" A hundred thoughts raced through my mind. A trip to Suna so soon before the wedding couldn't be a good thing, could it?

"If you'd rather, we can try to find a better dress here in the time before the wedding." She shrugged. "If you really think that would be a better plan."

"I don't." I let out a long, Shikamaru like sigh.

"Besides, Tenten and I were talking, and we had a pretty good idea to run past you." She sat down on the sofa, propping her bare feet against the coffee table.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, why don't all of the bridesmaids go and we'll just have your bachelorette party in Suna?"

"But we had the bachelorette party last year." I reminded her. "Wouldn't it be silly to have two?"

"It was silly of you to throw the bachelorette party and not even have the wedding. Now that the real wedding can happen, so can the real bachelorette party. What do you say?" She stared, patiently awaiting my response.

"Well..." A few silent moments passed before I continued. "I'll have to take it up with Naruto first. He might want me to stay."

"He's not your boss." Temari stood. "If you want to have fun, you can. You don't need permission."

"No, I don't need permission." I said. "But I'd feel a lot better if I knew what he thought about it."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged again. "But you'll need to decide pretty soon, we don't have very much time to waste if you want to make it back in time."

"I'll go talk to him now. Be back soon!" I headed towards the door. "Thanks for showing me the dress!"

"Bye, Sexy!"

I had a lot on my mind as I headed home, at a notably slower pace than the last time I had been outside. Suna wasn't too far, but I had no intention of missing my own wedding. And the party thing came out of nowhere. Despite this, I was still smiling as I continued on. That dress was perfect, and beautiful, and everything I had wanted it to be.

"Hinata-chan!" I was greeted by a smiling Naruto upon entering his office. He leaped over the desk, and the large stack of documents spread out on top of it, and quickly closed the gap between us to wrap me in a hug.

"Temari showed me a sketch of the dress Shikamaru told us about." I started, smiling as a quick kiss met my lips.

"Really? How was it?"

"Amazing." I told him. "Only problem is, I'll have to go to Suna to get it."

"Sunagakure is not too far away." Was his response. "If you really liked the dress, you should go. If you really want to stay, I can go for you, Hinata-chan."

"No, I'll go." I laughed a little. It was sweet of him to offer to go for me, though. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again. "Temari was thinking about bringing the rest of the girls and having the bachelorette party while we're in Suna."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." He frowned at me. "If I know Temari, she'll have some big beefy Suna guy stripping and waving his..." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Naruto trailed off. "You're blushing, sweetie."

"You r-really think she'd d-do that, N-Naruto-kun?" I could feel myself redden as my nervous stutter returned.

"Aww, the stutter is back!" He grinned at me. "I was starting to wonder where it went."

"I love you." I reminded him. "Even if you bring back terrible speech habits."

"If you guys want to have your weird sexy girly party in Suna, that's fine. Kiba's going to drag me around here soon, I figured it will only be fair if Temari does the same to you." He gave me one more kiss before heading back to his desk and staring down the rather intimidating stack of papers.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Temari wants us to leave soon, but I'll be back before you know it and with a beautiful dress to boot."

"I'll notify Kazekage Gaara that Konoha's prettiest ladies are on their way. Take care, Hinata-chan. And be back before the wedding!"

"I will!" I briskly walked towards his desk and gave one last kiss before I headed for the door. "Bye!" A quick trip to the closet to pack some essentials, and I was ready for everything Suna had to throw at me.

_One walk back to Temari's later_

Despite not being told of my intentions on whether or not I wanted to go to Suna, Temari and the rest of the girls were patiently waiting for me.

"Are we going?" Tenten was the first to ask.

"Yeah, bachelorette party in Suna sounds so fun!" Ino chimed in.

"I'll go on one condition." I told them. "Promise me that you won't go crazy while we're there."

"We promise, jeez." Temari grumbled. "You worry to much for your own good, Hinata. Just relax and enjoy the sun! We'll need to head out as soon as we can. Are you ready?" I gave a brisk nod and lifted the designer bag carrying my belongings. "All right then!" Temari exclaimed. "Onto Sunagakure, then!"

**Author's Note: So that's that! Just setting up the events for the future Hinata POV chapters. Sorry if this wasn't super exciting, it gets more intense as it progresses, trust me. Well, as intense as a bachelorette party in a foreign country can get. But I don't do spoilers, so we'll stop here. Next chapter will be out within the week, and it's in Naruto's point of view. I really hope you enjoyed, and please follow, favorite, and review! It's truly appreciated. Take care guys, and have a wonderful day! **


	3. Pictures and Parties

**Author's Note: And welcome to chapter three! Thank you guys so much for the support, it really does mean a lot. You guys are pretty damn awesome, if I do say so myself. So as I said in the last chapter, this one will be told through Naruto's point of view. It will switch back and forth like this until the end, when it's time to wrap everything up. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

** Chapter Three**

** Pictures and Parties**

_Naruto's POV:_

_"So our wives just skipped off to Suna, huh?" Shikamaru inquired, his back leaned against the wall and his eyes fixed on the floor. "You figure at the very least she'd say goodbye." _

_"They won't be gone for too long. If it gets Hinata that dress before our wedding, I'll be willing to let her go anywhere." I grinned as I signed the day's last document. Paperwork was easily my least favorite part of being Hokage. _

_"How can you guys possibly get more dramatic?" He muttered._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shooting him a cross look. _

_"You've been planning a wedding for two years. Multiple setbacks, postponing the event, and what I can only imagine to be loads of stress has led you two this far. And now, the only thing keeping you from having this thing is a dress that's so __inconveniently__ placed that it's almost laughable. I'm just saying. The circumstances are almost unbelievable." _

_"Well when you put it like that, it just sounds crazy." Was my simple retort. I admit, it was kind of odd. Hinata and I had made it so far, and this random last-second hurdle was misplaced by a few days. Hell, you can say it's misplaced by a few years. If I had my way, Hinata would have had her wedding dress years before. _

_"It doesn't sound crazy, it is crazy. And you top it all off by agreeing to yet another bachelor party? How many can you have? And you're the Hokage now. You have a reputation to uphold. What will everyone think if they see you get hammered with Kiba and Sasuke just days before your wedding? You're no idiot Naruto." If I said Shikamaru wasn't getting on my nerves at this particular moment in time, I'd be lying._

_"What's with the sudden lecture, Shikamaru?" _

_"I don't mean to be rude, Lord Hokage. I'm just not certain you're making the right decisions here, especially taking into consideration that you're the Hokage."_

"It's just a bit of fun. What's the worst that can happen?" Shikamaru let out a sigh.

_"Well if you'd like to tarnish your image by looking like a fool, you go ahead. Just don't forget to invite me. Bachelor's sort of have to attend the bachelor party. That's kind of the point. Anyway, I have somewhere to be. Your work is done, therefore so is mine. Have a great day, Lord Hokage." And with that, my friend left the room. Shortly after, a squad of genin and their sensei turned in a mission they were proud of finishing, and a woman came in to complain about something. Being the Hokage wasn't as easy as I'd thought it would be. It wasn't hard in the sense that the tasks were difficult, it was hard in the sense that the tasks were repetitive and frustrating. _

_"Come in." I sighed a response to yet another knock at the door. I instinctively sat up when I saw the now infamous spiked silver hair. "Kakashi-sensei!" _

_"You're the Hokage now, Naruto." He said, something I've heard him say in the past. "You don't have to call me sensei anymore."_

_"Sorry, it's just a habit I can't really break." I scratched my head sheepishly. "Any reason you're here today?"_

_"I just wanted to make sure you're ready." I gave him a puzzled look._

_"Ready for what?" _

_"Your wedding, of course." His mask covered his mouth, but his eyes gave away the faintest hint of a smile. _

_"Of course I'm ready. I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Well, except maybe some Ichiraku after paperwork. I'm starving. Want to come? My treat." _

_"I came to talk to you, Naruto. Maybe I'll go for ramen some other time." He took a seat in the chair kept by the door._

_"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, eying the door as my stomach let loose a mighty roar. I needed ramen. _

_"I just thought you should have something. I felt it was appropriate to give to you before your wedding." He reached into the pouch hanging off of his waist and outstretched his arm. "Take it, Naruto." I approached him and slowly took the object. _

_"Kakashi, is that..." I trailed off and stared at the gift. _

_"Your parents, yes. It's a photograph taken during their wedding. I figured maybe you'd like to have it. I know you've heard me say this a lot, but he'd be so proud of you right now." I was rendered speechless. They just looked so... happy. I felt a catch in my throat and forced myself to laugh a little. "Something funny, Naruto?"_

_"No, it's just..." I yet again trailed off as I tried to think of words to express how I felt. "Thank you, Kakashi." _

_"You're welcome." _

_"She's so beautiful. And look at father's smile! I hope me and Hinata will look like that."_

_"I'm sure your wedding will be fine, Naruto. And I'm glad you liked the gift. I figured since I can't be considered a bachelor due to me filling the empty father role in this thing, the least I could do was get you an early wedding present." He let out a light chuckle as I continued to stare at the photo. _

_"Speaking of you filling father roles, how is Akira?" I smiled when I thought of Kakashi's son. That kid had so much personality. He looked just like his father, too._

_"He'll be entering the Academy soon. Shizune is worried, but I think he has what it takes to be a great shinobi." His eyes conveyed a smile yet again. _

_"Hinata and I were thinking about children, after we get married of course." _

_"Where is Hinata now?" He asked. _

_"She, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino went off to Sunagakure to get Hinata's dress and have a bachelor party." _

_"Is that wise? This close to the wedding?"_

_"Shikamaru was saying the same things." I grumbled. "It's not that big of a deal. If they travel quickly, they'll be back before we know it."_

_"Well that may be true, or you may be wrong and she could wind up missing the whole thing. No matter though, I didn't have much time to chat. I'm glad you liked your gift. Have a good day, Naruto." And just like Shikamaru, he left rather quickly after his words._

_Before another guest could come, I quickly left the building. I felt the need to finalize the events of my bachelor party. Despite Shikamaru's griping, I felt it would be a good idea. Tsunade got to get drunk and gamble, why couldn't I get reasonably inebriated and have a good time with my friends? Surely no one could be upset at me for that. _

_Kiba invited me in quickly upon my arrival, I assume the reason being that he knew what I intended to discuss. Kiba was easily the most excited about the upcoming party, and I promised him that he could help me plan it. He was my best man after all, I figured the title of 'helped plan the bachelor party' would make him look good._

_"So are you here to discuss the bachelor party?" Kiba questioned as soon as he shut the door behind him. "I had a few ideas that I thought I could run by you, if you want to hear them."_

_"Sure Kiba, let me hear it." I let out a chuckle as his eyes lit up. Who knew something as trivial as a pre-wedding 'guys night out' would excite him so much. I couldn't say much though, I was just as ready to have the party as he was. _

_It wasn't like we had many bachelors anyway. Upon Hinata's request, we were going to gave a pretty small number of bachelors and bachelorettes. Four bachelorettes, and because I couldn't choose between Lee and Sai I only had three bachelors: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke. On the surface we seemed like an odd group, but the four of us had become close friends with one another over the years. Kiba had even grown to accept Sasuke back into Konoha and our group of graduates, something that surprised everyone. Sakura had caused a bit of conflict between the Inuzuka and Uchiha. She dated Kiba, but left him for Sasuke shortly after his return. When they fell apart, she went back to Kiba. When they got into a fight, she'd run back to Sasuke. It was like that for a little over a year and caused some unnecessary drama. Thankfully for everyone, Sasuke began dating Karin, who after the war had also been accepted into the village, and Kiba proposed to Sakura shortly thereafter. Thankfully for my fiancee's sake, they had not gotten married before us like Shiakamru and Temari had._

_"Well I was thinking about where we should go." He started. "Maybe we should rent a room somewhere around dark town."_

_"Dark town?!" I exclaimed. Dark town is what most people in Konoha so affectionately dubbed the rather shady section of the village, located on the outskirts of Konohagakure. It was famous for its brothels, bars, casinos, and surprisingly large hotels and restaurants. It's where many of the higher-ups went to partake in life's more frowned upon activities. I recall Jiraiya speaking very fondly of dark town, pervy bastard. "Of all the places we could go, why dark town?"_

_"Because it's the one chance we'll get to go. You know Hinata wouldn't let you go were she here." _

_"If that's the case, shouldn't I respect my future wife's wishes?" I raised an eyebrow as Kiba let out a sigh._

_"The bachelor party is the one night in your relationship where you don't have to follow rules. Hinata's in a foreign land with Temari, Tenten, and Ino. You really think those girls won't drag her around from shady place in Suna to shady place in Suna? By the time she's back I'm certain her leg will permanently smell of other dude's bal-"_

_"I'm going to have to cut you off right there."_

_"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you. But the point is, it's not about rules. It's not about courtesy. You're the Hokage, and that's wonderful, but aren't you sick of not getting to just go wild like we used to? Come on, I know you feel it Naruto." He smiled a fanged grin when he saw my face. Like Kakashi always said, I was easy to read. And Kiba knew that I was thinking about what he said. _

_"Kiba, I'm going against my better judgment. And Shikamaru's too, now that I think about it. But you're right. If we don't do this now, we never will. Let's go to dark town!" Kiba immediately leaped off the sofa and pumped a fist in the air, Akamaru responding with a loud bark. _

_"This is gonna be awesome!" His grin widened, and his excitement was rubbing off on me. _

_'So we're going tomorrow, right?" I asked him. He ignored me for a second as he continued his dramatic celebration. _

_"I thought we should go tonight. We can stretch this thing out and make it last until the girls get back if we need to." _

_"Whoa, slow down Kiba. Don't get carried away. This is a one time thing, and it should probably just be a one night thing as well. It might be hard to go tonight. We'd all have to get ready soon." I told him. He looked defeated for a moment, but seconds later perked up and the gleam returned to his eyes. _

_"We can get ready! It's still pretty early. You get Sasuke, I'll get Shikamaru, we'll meet up here and be ready to head out within the hour. What do you say Naruto, do you want to go all in or not?"_

_My mouth upturned into a matching grin. "Sure, let's do it! I'll get Sasuke, you can get grumpy Shikamaru."_

_"Yeah! This is going to be the best." He charged toward the door. "Let's go Akamaru! You can let yourself out, Naruto!" I chuckled as I went outside after him. And onto Sasuke and Karin's home I went. _

_**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed! Sorry, I had this one out a day later than I would have liked. So expect Sasuke to be in the next Naruto-centered chapter. And don't forget, next chapter is told through Hinata's eyes. I'd also like to clear a few things up. Some of you might be confused about the Kiba and Sakura pairing. This is a bit of a sequel to my last story, in which Kiba and Sakura got together. However I'd like this to be a bit of a stand-alone in a sense that you don't have to read the last before you read this, and I just wanted to clear that little bit up. And regarding the Kakashi and Shizune pairing, it's just what I prefer. I know a lot of people prefer Kakashi and Anko, and if you do I apologize. I have nothing against Anko, I actually like the character a lot, just prefer Shizune when it comes to who Kakashi would become romantically involved with. Anyway, thank you very much for reading! And as always, have a wonderful day! **_


	4. Life Among The Gorillas

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for that stupid glitch that italicized everything in the last chapter. Hopefully this one isn't like that. So you guys know how this works now, and I don't have to waste time early on to explain it. Please enjoy, and on to the next chapter!**

** Chapter Four:**

** Life Among The Gorillas **

_Hinata's POV:_

_I don't fit in well with girls. _I thought to myself as we rushed to Suna. It's a thought I had grown comfortable with over the years, but one that still clouded my thoughts as I traveled with a pack of them to spend the next few days. A sigh escaped my tightly pursed lips as we continued on. I had made the terrible decision to let Ino travel ahead of me, terrible due to the fact that every few seconds strands of her long blond hair would tickle my nose just enough to bother me.

_I don't fit in well with girls at all. _The thought came back to me, in a slightly redder form than before, upon overhearing Temari and Tenten's discussion about certain... stress-relieving objects used by women. Upon pointing out my deep blush, they instinctively began laughing. That shrill, loud, overbearing caterwaul that is the laughter of a group of women. I had to stop myself from growling like a ninken when the sound pierced my ears and Ino's hair brushed along the tip of my nose.

"You use one, Hinata?" Tenten's question caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me ask twice." She giggled as I fumbled around in my head for an answer that wouldn't result in me getting laughed at or scorned. When I couldn't think of one, I decided honesty might be my best bet.

"I don't use things like that." I admitted, a statement that received annoying gasps. "When you have a man who loves you, you don't think about stuff like that." My attempt at good reasoning was met with booming laughter from Temari.

"That's not true at all, Sexy." She wiped a tear from her eye as she continued laughing.

"What's so funny, Temari?" Sakura added to the conversation.

"Well I know Shikamaru loves me. But you really think that he wants to get off of his lazy ass anytime I want it? Nope. Sometimes a woman just needs a bit of extra assistance, that's all."

"Please, please, _please _let's stop talking about this." I didn't care if they saw my blush. Stupid little chats that I personally found a bit inappropriate like that one was reason enough for my persistent anti-girly thoughts. I stopped thinking for a second and had to remind myself what I really meant. I loved Temari, she was my best friend in the whole world other than Naruto. And Kiba. Okay, she was my best _female _friend in the whole world. And I had gotten close to the other girls who were with me too. I just hated when they entered girl mode. I always just felt so left out. I was never invited to slumber parties, or went flower picking, or gossiped about boys. It's just stuff I never did. So I matured quite differently. Seeing Sakura and Ino giggle and prance about made me want to throw up, in the absolute most friendliest way possible.

"I have a pretty good topic." Sakura began. "How in the hell are we supposed to get back home in time for Hinata's wedding? Apparently we have to get this dress and have a bachelorette party. How are we going to do that when it takes a day and a half, possibly more, to get to Suna in the first place. It's impossible!"

Oh my gosh, she was right. Why didn't I think of that before? I went into bride mode! I just wanted that dress so bad I forgot reason! My heart leaped into my throat and pounded so hard it was audible to those already in Suna. No one seemed to notice as my hands began to shake and my knees developed the unsafe habit of wobbling uncontrollably despite the pace we were still traveling at.

"Don't worry about it, I got this." Temari smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Unbeknownst to her, her hair yet again danced across my nose. This time I was too preoccupied on more pressing matters to care.

"I know how to get to Suna a lot faster than anyone native of Konoha does." Temari answered.

"Bullshit." Was Tenten's immediate response.

"L-language." I stammered.

"No, that is bullshit! No way Temari can get there faster. Konoha nin would have had to discover any faster way to get to Suna by now!" Tenten shrieked.

"Believe it." Temari stopped and gave a large grin and a thumbs up. Despite the lame imitation of my fiancee, it sure did make me laugh. "I can get there, We've been using this route for years. I have no idea how you guys haven't discovered it."

"I absolutely don't believe you." Tenten grumbled as she instinctively let Temari lead the group.

"Believe me, Tenten. You ladies just follow me and I'll have you in Suna by nightfall."

"It really is almost unbelievable though." Sakura said. "You mean to tell me that there exists a path connecting our two allied countries together and is easier to travel than the one currently used, and we haven't discovered it at all despite how many people go to and from Sunagakure to Konohagakure every year?"

"Pretty much." Everyone sighed at Temari but me. My heart began to slow and my hands stopped their frantic motions. Leave it to Temari to come up with some seemingly obvious solution to a drastic problem.

"I miss Naruto." I mumbled to myself. I thought it was incoherent, however I was proven wrong rather quickly.

"Oh don't give me any of that crap." Temari frowned at me.

"Pardon?"

"Don't give me any of that mushy romantic crap. Don't tell me you miss Naruto already, you saw him just three hours ago." She said.

"Oh come on Temari." Sakura smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"And I think it's dumb."

"So you don't miss Shikamaru at all?" Ino asked.

"Not at all. You wanna know why? Because I saw him this morning!" Sakura sighed at her answer. "Allow me to be blunt for a moment. You see, real romance isn't about cutesy phrases or fake feelings of bereavement. It's not about how many hugs and kisses are shared, it's not about if someone's parents like you. It's not about kind words, and it's not about sex. Real romance is three things."

"What are the three things?" Ino asked curiously.

"Romance is about love, trust, and mutual respect."

"Mutual respect?" Tenten laughed. "You called Shikamaru a lazy ass just a few minutes ago!"

"So? He's my lazy ass husband." Everyone began to laugh, much to Temari's bewilderment. "What the hell is so funny?"

"That was a pretty cutesy phrase there, Temari." I giggled.

"Oh go to hell, bridezilla."

A few hours passed and the sun began to fall behind the trees in the distance. Before we knew it, Temari had us trekking through the torrid sands of the desert that would soon lead us to Sunagakure.

"Are we there yet?" Tenten muttered as she kicked at the sand.

"You've asked this like, a hundred times!" Ino shouted. "We'll be there whenever we're there! Stop being so impatient."

"How far until we're there, Temari?" I asked.

"An hour or two, tops." Tenten growled at the answer.

"I'll believe it when we're there. There is absolutely no way this path leads us to Suna faster than the one everyone else uses."

"You keep saying that Tenten, but we've already reached the desert faster than we were supposed to. Just give up and admit that I was right." Temari smirked at Tenten's disapproval.

"I'll admit you're right when we're there by nightfall, like you said."

"Well then you'll be admitting your defeat pretty soon, because it won't be long now."

"So you know where we'll be getting the dress, right?" I asked.

"I have a general idea, we'll find it." Temari's answer forced a sigh out of Sakura.

"So you're leading us into Suna to get a dress, but you're not exactly sure where this dress even is?" The pinkette asked.

"Well when you put it like that it just sounds stupid." Temari replied.

"What do you mean by general idea?" I inquired. Temari's sudden lack of knowledge about our destination was beginning to worry me. Surely she knew where we were going? I thought she said something about knowing the person before moving to Konoha. Shouldn't that mean she knew the proper address? My own questions were beginning to make my head spin.

"What I mean is, I know the general area. We just might have to ask around for a bit. We're getting that dress tonight, I swear Hinata. I promised you the damn thing, and I won't rest until you have it." Her determination forced me to smile. I didn't fit in well with girls, but I sure liked having them around.

"I haven't even seen what it will look like." Ino said. Temari stopped long enough to show the rest of the girls the sketch, and come to think of it I'm not sure why she had brought it with us.

"Aww, you're going to look beautiful Hinata!" Sakura said as we picked up the pace after Temari.

"I hope I can get a dress that nice when I get married." Tenten said.

"You're getting married, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Hopefully soon. Whenever Neji decides to propose. I've dropped a few hints, he's bound to pick up on it sooner or later."

"I'm sure it will happen eventually." Sakura said. "If Kiba can propose, I'm certain Neji can."

"Pssh. If lazy ass Shikamaru can propose, Neji can." Temari added.

"Maybe he's just planning something extravagant." Ino chimed in.

"Guys, stop for a second." Temari outstretched her arms to hold us back. "What do you see?" She extended an index finger and pointed ahead.

"Is that... the tops of buildings?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." Ino agreed.

"We're almost there now, aren't we?" I did little to quell the excitement in my voice. There was a new found spring in my step as we traveled at a much faster pace than before.

"Won't be too long now, ladies." Temari turned her head to look at Tenten. "Come on, I want to hear it. I was right, and got us here much faster then we should have arrived." I laughed as Tenten shot Temari the most cross look I'd ever seen.

"You were right, Temari." She said, a hint of malice easily detected in her words.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" She laughed.

Upon seeing the cliffs that led to the village, we breathed a collective sigh of relief. Temari stopped just before entering, and smiled as wide as she could.

"Home sweet home."

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if it was a little boring, seeing how it was just travel. I didn't want them to arrive yet because I see no reason to rush things so early on. I would also like to clear yet another thing up down here. I like to follow the story as told in the Manga and Anime, for the most part at least. However, I have changed a bit up for the sake of this story and my next one. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, or the Fourth Great Ninja War, whichever you prefer, Tsunade sacrificed herself instead of Neji. This led to Naruto becoming Hokage and Neji living through the war. I hope this change doesn't bother anyone too much, but if it does then I apologize. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. I try to have them out fast for you guys, but sometimes life just gets in the way. And don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. It really does mean a lot to me. So take care, and as always, have a wonderful day! **

**- Hendrixson**


	5. Sabbatical (For Now)

**Hey guys. So I hate to do this, especially in this fashion, but I'm going to be taking a much needed sabbatical and will cease posting chapters for the time being. This is in an effort to improve the overall quality of my writing, as I feel I have been giving you amazing people the bare minimum and you deserve so much more from me. I'll be posting again regularly in a few weeks, and I do hope you notice the changes in the condition of my work. If this upsets you in any way, then I do apologize and advise you go read one of the 350,000 other Naruto stories on the site. However if you decide to put up with yet another story break, then I thank you and hope that you notice just how hard I've worked to better myself. Take care, and I'll be back soon! Oh yeah, and as always, have a wonderful day! **

**- Hendrixson **


End file.
